


Sleeping with Gold

by poludeuces



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Hair Pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: After nationals, Georgi and Victor celebrate by having sex.





	

Victor has given up on love since he started competitively figure skating. 

He’s happy to have gotten gold. It’s not his first, and he knows that it won’t be his last. He was adventurous with this free skate, and he’s sure that he could hear the steam leaving Yakov’s ears as he changed up the choreography during the performance. He would have gotten gold even without the changes, but where’s the fun if you don’t surprise the crowd?

The gold medal slams into the brunette’s chest as he pushes him against the wall. The other’s apartment isn’t far from the venue. It’s convenient, especially considering how the last time they had tried to get something in before the cameras and interviews Victor was sure Yakov was going to kill them both. 

Victor is an impatient lover—if he could get this all done in under five minutes he’d be happy. It’s difficult to do when your partner is Georgi Popovich, however.

Georgi’s life is centered on love.

The silver medal digs into his pocket. Unlike Victor who flaunted his new first place medal to everyone and anyone as they walked back to the apartment, Georgi keeps his safe, in his breast pocket. It’s heavy, sure, but nothing compared to the hard thump of the gold medal against his chest. It’s almost a knocking—Victor’s gold on his chest reminding him of the whole situation.

Victor thinks it’s sad. Georgi is simply happy to be able to sleep with gold.

“Come on,” Victor purrs into his ear, his hands sliding down Georgi’s torso and underneath his jacket. “You’re taking too long.” He leaves a trail of kisses down his jawline. Georgi’s skin still tastes like makeup, even after Victor told him to wash the gaudy stuff off. 

Georgi rolls his eyes, “We have all night, there’s no need to rush things.” He leans in to kiss him, but Victor pulls away. Georgi sighs and shrugs off his jacket, a soft ‘clunk’ noise ringing through the apartment as his silver medal drops to the floor. “Is this good?”

“Not enough,” Victor answers, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. The simple action makes Georgi unbutton his shirt and throw it down with his jacket.

“That’s good.” Georgi isn’t going to mention how, even though he’s being the impatient one, Victor has yet to remove any piece of clothing himself. 

He greedily accepts the kiss, circling his arms around Victor’s waist and sliding a leg between his legs. His lips are so soft, Georgi thinks, almost melting into the kiss. He slowly guides him out of the entranceway and into the living room. If he had known that this was happening, he might have cleaned up a little before. Now there’s pieces of clothing and vodka bottles all over the place. 

Victor pushes Georgi onto the couch and climbs on top of him. The kissing resumes, Victor’s soft tongue pushing through his lips and his hands running up and down Georgi’s body. He isn’t extremely muscular, Victor has better abs then he does, but he finds it interesting to slide his hands around Georgi’s ribcage. He settles his hands on the belt, trying to make quick work of it. 

He gets slapped in response. “You asked, so it’s my terms.” Georgi’s eyes contain something Victor hasn’t seen before. He promptly ignores it and goes back to working on the buckle. 

“And you agreed.”

“No,” Georgi grabs onto his wrists and pulls his arms up and away from his belt. “It’s not working like that this time.” In a swift motion, he flips Victor around and pushes him into the coffee table. He looms over him, his chest pressing against Victor’s back, his erection becoming painfully aware to him. He grabs both of his hands in one, and with the other, yanks Victor’s hair and pulls his neck up. “I’m going to do everything in my power as to make sure you stay here all night.”

One of the vodka bottles is knocked off and shatters on the floor. Georgi laughs, “I’ll deal with that later.”

Sweat collects on Victor’s brow. His voice is deep, sure, but the way he growls it into his ear is so damn hot, and it makes Victor wish that things would go even faster. The edge of the table cuts into his stomach and his hair hurts, but the way Georgi thrusts his dick into his ass makes his knees shake.

“Are you going to co-operate?” Georgi asks, pulling at the strands even tighter. Victor nods, but that isn’t enough. “Speak.”

“Yes, I’ll co-operate.” He can feel Georgi’s smirk against his skin and he kisses Victor’s ear. 

“Ok.” He pulls back, the sudden loss of heat making Victor whimper. When he turns around to see the other, Georgi’s dick is in his hand. He motions at Victor to come closer. “Come on, suck.”

This is new.

Georgi is usually a very kind lover. Whatever Victor wanted him to do, he’d do, and he wouldn’t be lying if Georgi wasn’t good at sex—he truly cared about those who he had sex with. He wanted to make sure his partner came before he did, and there had been times when Victor had fallen asleep before Georgi had had the chance to come.

Victor crawls over, placing both hands on Georgi’s knees. There’s a hand on the back of his head, fingers entwining themselves in his locks, and a gentle push towards his erection. 

“Do I need to ask you again?” Georgi asks, his thumb circling the back of his neck. It’s calming, and it reminds him of the late-night practices where he’d fall asleep on Georgi’s lap as the other combed his hair. Victor shakes his head and Georgi smirks. “Good.”

Georgi sighs as Victor grabs onto his dick and a tongue finds itself at the tip. The heat feels wonderful compared to the chilly night that has crept in. His hand leaves his dick and goes to cup Victor’s jaw, his thumb coaxing Victor to continue. The other hand stays entangled in Victor’s long hair. It’s amazing how soft it is. 

Victor slowly takes more of him in his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip. The heat makes Georgi melt and he closes his eyes. He grabs a fistful of Victor’s hair and pulls sharply. 

“I should have asked for this earlier,” Georgi jokes, moving his hand from his jaw to the top of his head, applying pressure. Victor takes the hint and tries to go even deeper, feeling Georgi’s dick hit the back of his throat. 

Georgi pulls at his hair, creating a pace. Victor tries his best to move his tongue, allowing Georgi to face-fuck him. He hears the other man moan, so he must be close, and so he doubles his efforts into getting him to finish. He hollows his cheeks and sucks greedily on the tip. 

“Fuck!” Georgi groans as he pulls Victor off of his dick and comes. It shoots out and lands in Victor’s hair and on his face. 

“Oh shit,” Georgi gets up and fetches some tissues to help him clean up. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll be able to get it out of your hair.”

Victor brushes the bangs out of his eyes. “Maybe you can help me wash it out?”

Georgi dashes for the bathtub. “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I'm back to doing fills.   
> Georgi is my fav and so when I saw this one I really wanted to do it. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
